


(That's Why) I Still Get Jealous

by untapdtreasure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: His tone was that of a reminder of his past causing him to sound more like the Kane from the Ark instead of the Marcus on the ground.  OR The three times Marcus Kane gets jealous over Abby, and the one time he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got several prompt requests for jealousy regarding Kabby so I incorporated them all into this piece. This style of fanfiction is fun, and I have only ever got to use it twice.

**_"The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves."_** \- William Penn

**I. It's not your fault that they hover.**

Marcus Kane wasn't the only one to notice the form-fitting ensemble that Dr. Griffin had chosen to wear that day. Even under her worn medical jacket, he could still see how the new (to her) blouse and jeans clung to all the right places. 

And he wasn't the only one to take notice.

He had watched Raven try desperately to remain professional as she worked on the medical equipment that Abby had called a work order on. He hadn't been trying to spy on them, and while he knew that Abby didn't see the young mechanic as a potential bedmate, it still caused him to have that tiny bit of a spark of green flicker in his eyes.

"Ms. Reyes, aren't you about finished? I heard the radio room needed your expertise there almost an hour ago." His tone was that of a reminder of his past causing him to sound more like the Kane from the Ark instead of the Marcus on the ground. 

Raven's eyes snapped from Abby's lithe frame (and her cleavage) back to the job before her. "Yes, sir. Almost done." She felt her hand tremble slightly at being caught ogling her friend's mother when she should have been doing her job.

Abby frowned a bit at Marcus' tone, tilting her head to take him in. It was completely out of character for him to be jealous, but that is exactly what she saw in his eyes. A smirk replaced her frown as she returned her attention to finishing the notations in the chart before she closed it.

"Marcus Kane, is that anyway to talk to the senior mechanic of Arkadia?" she teased. She moved toward him, glancing at Raven as she removed her doctor's jacket and laid it over the chair. She gave her a wink as she smoothed down her blouse and made sure she had everything in place.

Hooking her arm through his, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Let's go to lunch. I'm starving."

 

**II. I Don't Like the Way He's Looking at You**

Marcus cleared his throat when his entrance into medical had gone unnoticed. The two doctors had their heads together looking through some kind of medical book on the empty patient bed before them. To him, they had looked a little too cozy with one another. He clenched his teeth together as Abby looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, Marcus. Is it that time already?" She glanced at the clock on her desk and sighed softly. They had been so busy today that she hadn't had much time to really think about anything else much less keep up with the time.

"It is." He moved to grab Abby's jacket and draped it over his arm as he watched her straighten up her work area and pack her small satchel to take some work home for the evening.

Abby looked at her younger colleague and asked, "We're going to grab some dinner before we turn in for the evening. Want to join us, Jackson?"

Jackson hadn't missed the look that had momentarily passed across Marcus' face. He knew the older man was jealous of him, and he didn't want to give him anymore reason to dislike him. He cared about Abby a lot, but he admired her mostly because of her skills as a doctor. She was his colleague. She was only his friend. 

"Not tonight, Abby. I'm kind of beat. I'm just going to grab something quick and turn in." He made his way toward his workstation and jotted down a few notes for the next morning and quickly exited.

She snorted softly and rolled her eyes. "Do you really have to frighten Jackson so?" Her voice held a teasing tone, but a small part of her was slightly annoyed that he still hadn't put that to rest after everything they'd been through to get them to where they were.

"I didn't do anything," he started, trying like hell to absolve himself of any wrong doings in their current situation.

"Sure you didn't." She allowed him to help her into her jacket and accepted the gentle kiss to her cheek. "That's why he practically ran from Medical with his tail tucks between his legs in sheer terror." 

He couldn't meet her eyes. "I'm trying, Abby." A soft, defeated sigh fell between them before she kissed his mouth softly.

"I know."

**III. And Everyone Wants a Taste**

Marcus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this insecure. She was his girlfriend. Although the term felt completely out of place amid the destruction going on around them, it was still true. The way in which she met and spoke to everyone they came in contact with, whether it be Arker or Grounder, she made it look so easy.

She lightly placed her hands on his shoulders as he sat down at her workstation. "I'll be late tonight. I'm going to be working with Nyko again on roots and plants that have medicinal properties. We need to make sure we get the right things gathered or growing during the warmer months." 

Spring would be on them sooner than they knew it, and they had to be fully prepared. The stock of medical supplies that survived the journey to the ground as well as Mount Weather would only go so far so they had to find a way to make more or make do with what the earth provided for them.

He clenched his teeth and gave a soft grunt to acknowledge that he heard her. He liked Nyko just fine, but he also noticed how the man seemed to have an eye for Abby. He didn't know his intentions, and that didn't set well with him.

She frowned as she turned the chair in which he sat around so he faced her. "Marcus, what on Earth has gotten into you? You know how important this is..." Then it struck her. "Wait a minute..."

He pushed himself up. He had no desire to do this. Not now. Not ever. "I'll see you at home." He made a quick dash for the exit only to be stopped by her small frame blocking the door.

"Are you jealous?"

He snorted loudly and growled, "Abby, that's completely absurd..." He tried to move her out of his way by using his body, and he had no doubt that she could feel how tense he was.

"You are," she teased, placing her hands on his hips. "Don't you trust me?" She tilted her head to the side, letting her eyes grow soft but sincere. "You know you're the only one who's got my eye." 

He closed his eyes. "I never said it was rational, Abby." His hands moved to cup both of her cheeks then as he landed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm dealing with it the best I can. So let me go, yeah? And save a little face before he shows?"

She nodded slowly. "Alright. But you might just owe me a backrub on account of it." She moved to her tiptoes and kissed his mouth softly. "I'll try not to be too late."

He nodded. "You do that." And with that, he disappeared through the medical doors and ran right into Nyko. "Nyko," he said curtly before continuing on his way.

"Something I said?" Nyko joked with Abby.

"Something like that."

**IV. When You Get Jealous Too**

The night had come together almost by itself once word spread that Alie had been defeated. The word of a feast along with music spread throughout the clans, and that's how they came to be in Polis once again with Arkers and Grounders alike talking and making friends.

She hadn't given much attention to what she'd chosen to wear other than she had decided that she should wear her hair up and away from her face. Having seen it in a passing mirror, she was impressed with how she'd styled it. It was simple, and the way Marcus had looked at her once he had returned from setting up tables had made her stomach erupt with what felt like a million butterflies. 

But three hours and a lot of alcohol consumed among them all later, she was starting to get annoyed. She didn't like that several of the Grounder women (some who's names she knew and other's she did not) couldn't seem to stop asking Marcus for his company, whether it was a conversation or outright flirting. 

And she had had enough when one of them had invited him onto the makeshift dance floor. Her jaw was set and she was going in for the kill as she tapped the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me, I need to steal your partner for the rest of the evening."

It only dawned on her when Marcus had pulled her into his arms that the woman could have taken her down with a single blow. Now she trembled slightly as she tried to hide her reddened cheeks against his neck and shoulder. 

He chuckled softly against her ear. "It's nice to see that I am not the only one that gets jealous. Abby, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. They were just being friendly and welcoming." 

When she lifted her head and their eyes met, she couldn't help but look ashamed. "I know, but it's not like I ever said that it was rational or anything."

And then he kissed her long and deep as they swayed to the music. There would no longer be any doubt for any of their people (Arkers and Grounders alike) to which the other belonged.


End file.
